Benutzer Diskussion:Jadekaiser/Archiv Juni 2010
An alle die Matoro kritisiert haben; V'on jetzt an ist die Sache hier im ToWFF erledigt. Eure Vorwürfe waren stellenweise doch nicht daher geholt wie von mir zunächst angenommen und leider hat Matoro durch sein Kontern noch mehr Nährboden dazu getan. Aber hier im Wiki ist die Situation jetzt geklärt und wird hier auch nicht mehr weiter fortgeführt. Sollte jetzt dennoch jemand meinen weitere Sachen gegen oder über Matoro zu schreiben, dann werden diese Beiträge wie Beleidigungen geahnten und dem entsprechen darauf reagiert. Erst eine Verwarnung dann Sperrung. ---- '''''Nun an Matoro; N'icht alle aber einige der Vorwürfe gegen dich hast du mehr oder auch weniger durch deine Antworten genährt. Das heißt jetzt nicht das ich sie glaube aber das einige der Vorwürfe nicht so daher geholt wirken. Nun um diese Vorwürfe zu entkräften solltest du ab dem heutigen Tage vier spezielle Punkte berücksichtigen. ''Punkt 1: Wenn deine Fangemeinde dich weiter Angreift, melde es den jeweiligen Admins des Wiki, dafür sind die Admins schließlich auch da.'' ''Punkt 2: Kontere nicht sofort jeden Angriff und wenn es gar nicht anders geht, dann überlege genau was du schreibst. Damit du den Angriff oder den Vorwurf nicht indirekt bestätigst und Nährboden gibst.'' ''Punkt 3: Wenn du im Wiki etwas siehst was gemacht werden muss, aber nicht zwingend wichtig ist, gehe der Sache nicht so rasch nach.'' ''Punkt 4: Es ist nicht Ratsam zu oft über das zu reden was man erreicht hat. Die Folgen konntest du jetzt ja leider lesen.'' W'''enn du dich bemühst diese Punkte einzuhalten, werden sich die Vorwürfe von selbst entkräften, da du ihnen den Nährboden entziehst. Und dann bringt es auch nur was wenn wir Admins Beiträge löschen oder Benutzer speeren. ---- Entsperrung Du, Jade ich werde die beiden gesperrten Nutzer jetzt wieder entsperren und ebenso die geschützten Seiten wieder öffentlich zugänglich machen, sofern du das nicht schon gemacht hast. [[User:Waruru|'''Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 15:09, 6. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Ist schon erledigt;-) [[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 15:43, 6. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Okay XD (Aber du, ein unangemeldeter Benutzer, ein Vandale, wie ich meine, hat sich soeben über Matoros Seite hergemacht... Denkst du diesbezüglich auch das was ich denke oder meinst du, dass das jetzt genauso gut nur ein dummer Zufall gewesen sein könnte?) Ich will die ganze Sache dadurch jetzt echt nicht noch einmal aufwärmen oder so, ich mach mir nur eben meine Gedanken dazu, das ist alles. [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru| der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 15:49, 6. Jun. 2010 (UTC) 'Ä'''rgerlicher Weiße müssen wir wohl die nächste Zeit immer beides in Betracht ziehen. Aber es ebend auch beiden möglich. Solange Math nichts mehr dazu schreibt, einfach nur noch Vandalisimus beheben übeltäter sperren. '' --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 18:22, 6. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Gute Idee. Geschichte Gut, dann eben hier: Man muss doch wenigstens irgendeine Verbindung zu BIONICLE aufweisen können, oder? Aber diese Geschichte hat absolut nichts mit BIONICLE oder LEGO zu tun: Es gibt keine BIONICLE-ähnlichen Charaktere, es sind keine MoCs dazu gemacht worden, damit es zumindest eingermaßen BIONICLE-mäßig wirkt, es ist ganz sicher keine Geschichte für Kinder und es ist ganz klar erkennbar das Tagebuch eines pubertierenden Jugendlichen. Mal ehrlich: Ich habe nichts dagegen, dass man sich Freunde im Internet sucht und diesen schreibt, wie man sich fühlt - aber kann man sich dazu nicht bitte eine geeignete Seite suchen? Ich möchte mich hiermit nicht den Typen anschließen, die Matoro seit Tagen auszuschimpfen zu scheinen, aber ich kann einige ihrer Argumente verstehen, denn ich erkenne in dieser Geschichte rein gar nichts von dem wieder, wofür dieses Wiki gedacht ist - BIONICLE-Geschichten. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/7/77/NathSig.png (Talk) 19:39, 6. Jun. 2010 (UTC) 'D'''a hast du absolut recht und sobald sich die Sache mit Matoro etwas normalisiert hat, werden wir ihn auf seine Story hin noch mal ansprechen. Aber jetzt bin ich erst einmal froh das Matoro nicht mehr auf jede Kritik barsch kontert. Und ja, diese Story ist naja, sehr Zensur Bedürftig aber jetzt muss erst mal etwas Ruhe in Matoro einkehren damit den Angriffen gegen ihn aus administrativer Sicht entgegen gewirkt werden kann. Aber ihr könnt euch da sicher sein das er diese Story noch einmal gründlich zensieren muss und eventuell auch anpassen. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 19:44, 6. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Ich will nur sagen, dass ich morgen wieder zur Schule gehe, und sich meine Anwesenheit damit ein wenig verringert - ich habe nur noch Nachmittags bis abends Zeit. An den Wochenenden bin ich aber voll da. Gute Arbeit übrigens, du bist immer da ;-) [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'Helios,']][[benutzer diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|''' der Himmelspaladin ]] ''D'anke und ich werde weiter hin mein bestes geben. Wie und wo ich kann. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 19:51, 6. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Und ich natürlich auch (auch wenn das vielleicht nicht immer so rüberkommen mag - geschweige denn, das es überhaupt auffällt.) [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 20:23, 6. Jun. 2010 (UTC) 'D'''u bist ein sehr Admin und hast immer gute Arbeit geleistet;-)--[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 20:32, 6. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Danke, Jade. (Ich hoffe doch das kam jetzt grad in etwa nicht so rüber, als dass ich mich hier in irgendeiner Art und Weise benachteiligt fühlte...) [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 20:57, 6. Jun. 2010 (UTC) @Waruru: Ich sag es immer wieder: Du bist ein sehr guter Admin und wirst immer meine volle Unterstützung haben. [[User:Matoro20|'Math']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|'(Talk)]] [[w:c:de:Layout-Team|''Layout-Team]] 12:49, 7. Jun. 2010 (UTC) @Waruru: Für dich gilt natürlich dasselbe! Ihr seid wirklich erste Wahl^^. Nein wirklich, ihr wart oft schneller da als ich, wenn so ein Hardcorekritiker, wie Jade es sagte, aufgetaucht ist. [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'Helios,']][[benutzer diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|''' der Himmelspaladin ]] Set Rewiev Hi Jadek, ich wollte nur mal kurz fragen ob ich hier im Wiki Set Rewievs machen darf (Fals du überhaupt on bist). Damit meine ich von den Sets die man kaufen kann, keine MoCs. [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'''Ve]][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|'zok']]30px 17:09, 9. Jun. 2010 (UTC) W'''enn du möchtest. Kannst sie machen denn sie verstoßen ja nicht gegen die Leitlinien;-) ''L'ass sie aber nicht deine übrigen Beiträge übertreffen oder lege dir deine eigene Kategorie an in der du dann die Set Rewiews anlegst. Sie sollten keine eigene oder neue Kategorie werden. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 17:13, 9. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Danke :). Wie legt man noch mal eine Kategorie an? Man macht die Seite und dan? [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Ve']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|'zok']]30px 17:26, 9. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Ü'''ber die Kategorie Funktion unten links auf der Seite. Oder schreibe die Set Rewiews und gebe als Kategorie dan deinen Usernamen ein. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Godfried von Breen]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 17:37, 9. Jun. 2010 (UTC) OK. [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Ve']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|'zok']]30px 17:50, 9. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Löschen Kannst du bitte Bionicle Die Geschichte löschen? Ich hab nämlich alles auf Bionicle die Geschichte 2 übertragen da ich finde di Storys sind zu kurz, also hab ich sie verbindet. Jedenfals wäre es nett von dir wenn du Teil 1 löscht (Ich habs in "Bitte löschen" verschoben) da bei der Verschmelzten Story dan immer Teil 2 steht obwohl das keine Vortsetzung ist. Kurz gesagt Ich will die eine Story verschieben, geht aber nicht weil die andere im wege steht. Lösche die die im wege steht bitte. Bionicle Die Geschichte [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Ve']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|'zok']]30px 21:08, 18. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Problem Meine Disku ist kaputt, iergendwas stimmt nicht mit der Vorlage. Die Schrift hat nun die selbe Farbe wie der Hintergrund. Da sieht man die letzten Beiträge nicht mehr. Nur ganz unten ist die kaputt, sonst ist die Schrift ok. Also, wenn du GANZ unten die schwarze leere Stelle markierst verstehst du was ich meine! [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Ve']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|'zok']]30px 12:59, 19. Jun. 2010 (UTC) In dem Artikelbereich den ich durch die große Aufräumaktion bearbeite kommen auch einige deiner Artikel vor. Das Problem bei diesen ist, dass fast alle Links nicht funktionieren! Bei der Angabe des Seitennamens fehlt immer in Klammern Zeitalter der Legenden. Da ich nun gesehen habe, dass diese Links bei einem Großteil deiner Seiten nicht funktionieren, frage ich mich nun, ob das nicht von dir beabsichtigt ist. Jedenfalls habe ich damit begonnen die Probleme mit den Links zu verbessern (Abgesehen von den Gallerien, da ich nicht ausversehen deine Bilder verhunzen will). [[Benutzer: Krika11|'Krika']] 18:38, 2. Aug. 2010 (UTC) D'''as mit den Verlinkungsfehlern kann ich mir nur so erklären; * ''D'as ich einen Fehler gemacht habe bei irgendwelchen Verschiebungen. Da ich zugeben muss das öfters getan zu haben. Sprich Mocs andere Namen zu geben. * D'''a ich eine zeitlang ziemlich viele Profil hinter einander geschrieben habe. Ob Charakter oder Waffe sei jetzt mal dahin gestellt. Kann es auch sein das sich dadurch ein Fehler eingeschlichen hat. ''A'nsonsten noch einmal ein Dank für die Nachfrage und dafür das du und einige andere sich so für das Wiki ins Zeug legen. Ich würde gerne mehr tun, kann aber zur Zeit nicht wegen etlichen Terminen und privaten Problemen. Aber ich versuche zwischen drin auch zu helfen, wenn es die Zeit zulässt. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 08:50, 3. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Es ist so, dass wir unsere Artikel immer erst erstellt haben und dann nach "...."(Name der Geschichte) verschoben haben. Anscheinend sollten wir unsere Artikel immer gleich mit dem Namen der Geschichte hintendran erstellen, so dass keine Weiterleitung entsteht. Da wir das jetzt aber schon immer so gemacht haben, hat sich das jetzt wohl auf fast Eintausend Weiterleitungen summiert. Die in letzter Zeit vom Chronist-Staff als Fehler eingestuft und gelöscht wurden. Und dadurch, dass die Weiterleitungen gelöscht wurden stimmen jetzt natürlich auch an die zweieinhalbtausend Links nicht mehr....verzwickte Sache. [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'Helios,']][[benutzer diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|''' the winged paladine ]]09:07, 3. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Wenn alle Umleitungen gelöscht wurden, bedeutet das, dass wir keine andere Wahl haben als diese tausend Links umschreiben zu müssen, oder? [[Benutzer: Krika11|'''Krika]] 10:18, 3. Aug. 2010 (UTC)